


Will

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: It was all a matter of will.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Will

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the short version of my brain preparing to propose to @everythingsbetterwhengay. She has no idea about this fic and I hope it stays that way until I actually ask her tonight. This amazing ship and this amazing site brought us together along with Tumblr. Enjoy the story and I hope you smile knowing this is about us.

There were so many moments. When Sara was playing the ridiculous life simulator on her phone. When her cheeks were filled with curry and Injera at the Ethiopian place they tried together. When Sara sang her heart out to Zombie at every possible chance she got. When Sara encouraged her to sing at karaoke night despite her hint of stage fright. 

Even now as Ava thought about the box tucked away in their closet she wanted to just ask Sara who was humming away in the kitchen. She resisted as she had done so many times before because Sara deserved an extravagant proposal. She deserved a dolphin bringing the ring over. She deserved a proposal underneath the Christmas lights. She deserved the surprise of it hidden in the final box of an escape room, which had become a hobby for them both. Sara deserved the perfect proposal. 

They had been through so much in such a short time, but through it all Ava never wavered in her belief that Sara was her one true love. 

  
"Are we still going to dinner?" Sara smiled as she cleaned up the kitchen.   
"Yeah.Let me just freshen up."

  
Ava disappeared down the hallway and into their bedroom. She snuck into the closet and pulled the box from its hiding place. She smiled down at the ring, laughing to herself that it was round cut. She knew Sara liked square cuts but when she had seen the ring that day something in her said that this was the one. 

  
"Babe," Sara whispered from the doorway. 

  
Ava fumbled with the box, tucking it in her jacket. As Ava met Sara's gaze she realization hit her. How she proposed didn't matter to Sara. What mattered was that she did it. This. This moment here in their bedroom when Ava was caught off guard was so them. Here in this moment when Ava was over analyzing her every move while Sara stared back at her with nothing but love shining in her eyes would have been perfect but Ava had a better idea. 

"You ready for dinner or what?" Sara laughed.   
"Yep." Ava smiled back, her fingers curling around the blue box. 

The entire time at dinner Ava tried not to fidget with the ring box but couldn't help checking to see if it was still there. A couple times at dinner she almost knocked it out of her pocket but caught it just in time. As she stared across the hot pot table she wanted to propose again, but she restrained herself. 

Hours later they stepped out into the lights outside Ava's apartment building. A softly lit deer welcomed them onto the grounds. Ava stopped short making Sara stop as well. She stared at the twinkling lights around them lost for a moment. She had wanted the perfect moment and this moment was it. She couldn't contain her excitement or the trembling of her fingers as she pulled the box from her pocket. 

She sank to one knee. Sara's eyes immediately filled with tears. 

"I have waited months for the perfect moment, but as corny as it sounds every moment with you is perfect. Sara Lance, will you marry me?"  
Sara smiled brightly, fighting against the tears in her eyes and leaned down to kiss Ava.   
"Yes, Ava Sharpe. I will."  
Ava slipped the ring onto Sara's finger and their lips met in a tender kiss. The moment couldn't have been better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Update...SHE SAID YES!!


End file.
